Serysa
Biography In 378 a Lyseni woman redeemed from service in a pillow house visited the Sisters of the Teats, and repaid her freedom debt to them with an oath to carry out a single task, and the gift of her new born daughter fathered by an unknown customer of the pillow house. The task the Sisters demanded remains unknown, but the child? They named Serysa, and saw to her care. Growing as daughter to the sisters, Serysa was raised around their business, the sisters never hiding their true nature from her. At age 5, Serysa first disobeyed the Sisters, spoiling her dinner with sweet rolls she was not meant to touch. The Sisters responded to this affront by selling her to a kennel master. Serysa might have died in the shows the Kennel Master put on for various Lyseni nobles, as other countless children did, but Serysa showed a previously unknown Agility, that helped her survive time and time again when the Kennel Master would set his dogs on unwanted children he purchased. The Sisters would soon purchase Serysa back from the Kennel Master, recognizing the applications of such a talent, they then saw to her receiving a proper education. Serysa would spend the rest of her childhood learning from mummers, liars, thieves, and knife-men that the sisters would employ to teach the girl their trade. In time, she showed a talent for changing her appearance and speech pattern using make-ups and costumes. She learned to move silently and almost disappear from sight. She became skilled at blending in, with crowds and shadows alike. Her Covert studies were a success, and only aided in her mastering the lessons her Thieving mentors had to teach her. Her education well and truly complete, Serysa severed ties with the Sisters of the Teats for unknown reasons, branching out on her own. Making connections within the Lyseni underworld, and supporting herself through thievery. Recently, Serysa has been taken into the service of a noble house, becoming a hand maiden to the daughter of a prominent Magister. In secret she plans to take her first life for money. Recent Events ~ Timeline 378 AC. Serysa of Lys is born to an unknown father and a mother redeemed from slavery. She's gifted to The Sisters of the Teats to raise as they see fit. 383 - 384 AC. Serysa is sold in service to a Kennel Master, and uses her Agility to survive repeated dog attacks. 5th moon of 384 AC. Serysa is repurchased by the Sisters of the Teats and begins study. 6th moon of 384 AC. - 395 AC. Serysa learns Covert maneuvers and Thieving from various criminals. She shows a particular talent for Thieving(e). 396 AC - 1st moon of 398 AC. Serysa leaves the service of the Sisters of the Teats, makes various acquaintances in the underworld, and supports herself with theft. 8th Moon of 398 AC. Serysa posing as a hand maiden has been taken into the service of a noble house. NPCs House Beriar: Magister Taegar Beriar. (Patriarch. Powerful businessman and political figure) Hessa Beriar (His wife) Manar Beriar (His eldest son, in charge of various family holdings.) Baegon Beriar (His second eldest. Currently in the disputed lands with a company of sell swords, attempting to carve fame for himself and his family into the land.) Vigar Beriar (His third eldest. Sailing with a small navy he personally funded to the Stepstones, pirate hunting for fame.) Malon Beriar (Fourth eldest. Poppy sot.) Raegon Beriar (Youngest Son. Reserved artist.) Alyra Beriar (Only Daughter.) Rumored Bastards (They may exist.) Daemyx Beriar (Taegar's younger brother. Powerful and ruthless businessman.) Daevar Beriar (Daemyx's elder son. Recently dead.) Aenys Beriar (Daemyx's surviving son. Crippled wretch.) Others: The Sisters of the Teats. (Barba and Missy) Large breasted Westerosi women. Serysa's foster mothers. Mortality Brokers. Potbelly - Owner of a Butcher Shop. Bonegrinder. Corpse Disposer. Lysaro The Poisonsmith - Manufacturer and salesman of poison. Raper Sammaro - Member of the Thieves' Guild. Various Mortality Brokers and Citizens of Lys. Category:Lyseni Category:Essosi